Trapped at Facility X
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase get a mission alert about a problem at Facility X. They go, And end up getting trapped by a familiar face. Will they get out? Or will only two get out?


**Guys! I'm so sorry! This was also posted on Wattpad, So I just copied and pasted. It's never done this before, I'm sorry! Here's the actual story. Again, I'm so sorry!**

Adam, Bree, and Chase were in the Lab talking before they were rudely interrupted by the Lab's mission alert buzzer.

Chase, followed by his siblings, walked over to the cyber-desk to see what it was.

"Guys, There's been a break-in at Facility X." Chase stated

"Break-in?" Bree asked,  
"Why would there be a break-in at a Facility?"

"Bree, That Facility holds dangerous explosives, and other very dangerous items." Adam replied

"Oh. Well, What are we waiting for? It's a mission right?" Bree said heading to her capsule to change

"No." Her brothers stated at the same time.

"It's a mission. I'm going." Bree said  
She stepped out her capsule changed into her mission suit.

"No, Bree." Adam said

"I told you. It's a mission. There could be people there in trouble."

"Just let the police handle it Bree." Chase said

"No. They'll never make it there in time." Bree said  
"But I will."

She super-speeded out the back of the new lab.

The truth is she only speeded so her brothers couldn't see her.

"Bree!" They screamed

Soon Bree heard footsteps.  
She speeded right in front of them.  
"Miss me?"

"Lets go" Adam said with a smile

Bree speeded to the Facility with Adam and Chase.  
"Wow, There's a lot of snow here." Bree stated.

"Yeah be careful where you walk." Chase said

They walked up to the door and opened it.  
It was very dark except one light in the middle of the room.

Adam and Chase heard a collapsing sound from behind them.

They turned to see Bree on the ground.  
Soon Adam and Chase joined her.

"This'll be easier than I thought." The boy said

He put them in three small and separate capsule type rooms.

It was the size of a small room and had  
a cot, a toilet, and see-through walls.

They could see each other at least.

 **LINE BREAK**

Adam and Chase were the first to awake.  
Bree woke up and super speeded into the wall.

"Ow." She said holding her head.

Only she could hear herself though.  
She couldn't hear the boys.

They figured their bionics worked they were just stuck in the cage/capsule type room.

Chase was able to unlock a new ability they could talk through their thoughts.  
They could even hear each others thoughts.

 ** _Guys, I don't know what's going on but we need to get out if here._**

 **Yeah No duh Chase**

 _Adam!_

 **What? He just stated the obvious.**

 _He's right we need to get out._

 **But how?**

 ** _Well, We have our bionics_**

 _Yeah, So?_

 **Hey Maybe I could heat vision a hole in it and then we'd be free!**

 ** _We'll call that plan B._**

 _What's plan A?_

 ** _Unlock the lock on the door_** _._

 _Easy._

 ** _How?_**

 _Your telekinesis Chase._

 ** _Oh right._**

Chase tried to use his kinesis but it wouldn't work on Adam's or His so her tried Bree's.  
It worked!

Bree came out and let Adam and Chase out.

They got to the door but stopped when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked

Bree stopped dead in her tracks.

She remembered that voice.  
It belonged to the boy who broke her heart.  
 _Marcus._

"Marcus?!" Adam said

"I believe that's my name." He said

"Why are you doing this Marcus?" Chase asked

Bree turned around but never met his eyes.  
Her eyes stayed on the ground.

Marcus noticed this.

Adam attacked him but ended up losing.  
Chase did the same as Adam and lost.

Bree never moved a muscle.

Marcus geo-leaped them into a cage geo-leaped out by Bree.

He smirked.  
"Cat got your tongue Bree?"

She stiffened.  
"Please don't hurt me" She whispered barely audible.

He petted her hair  
"Oh don't worry Princess." He paused  
"It won't be bad."

He smirked.  
Marcus then realized something.  
He scared Bree.  
Bree was scared for her life.  
He then smiled evilly.

He touched Bree's shoulders and she stood straight looking at her boots.

"Maybe we should have some fun, Shouldn't we Bree?" Marcus asked

"Back off, Marcus. She doesn't like you anymore." Chase said

Chase noticed Bree shaking.  
He had to read her thoughts  
He looked at Bree and linked to her.

 _Oh my god. I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die. Please don't hurt me..Please._  
 _Come on Bree say something._  
 _He doesn't scare you._  
 _He doesn't scare you._  
 _Oh who am I kidding?_  
 _He scares me for life._  
 _Whatever you do, Don't faint._

Bree never moved a muscle.  
Marcus threw her down.  
"I'm sorry," She whispered

Wait, Chase remembered something,  
When Her and Marcus dated she never talked much and she started wearing jeans and long sleeves. He abused her.

Adam was getting madder by the second.  
He noticed something glowing.  
He was burning the bars of the cage.

He continued to look at Bree and Marcus.  
Marcus was dead meat.

Marcus was to busy laughing at Bree to realize Adam and Chase has escaped.

They walked over behind Marcus and flipped him.  
They beat the living Jesus out of him.

Something they both wanted to do for the last two years.

They helped Bree up.  
Chase checked his pulse. It was still strong.

They took his chip out a Bree crushed it.

They were home free.

Bree speeded them home and she was too tired to even change or go to her capsule.

She passed out on the floor.  
Adam put her in her capsule and Chase changed her.

They changed and went to sleep.


End file.
